bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mako Yamazaki
Mako Yamazaki (マコ ・ ヤマザキ, Yamazaki Mako) is currently a second-year student at U.A. High School. Appearance Mako is a tall teenager, He has a fairly muscular physique for a teen, he has silver white hair which extends down pas his ears with the tips of the longest bangs of hair reaching the base of his neck. He has matching gray eyes. Each of his ears lobes are pierced with three rings individually, ascending up the side of his ears. He is commonly seen in his school attire. Personality An aloof loner by nature, Mako just seems to drift through school and life in general, rarely interacting with others or participating in his classes. Despite this he excels on his tests and reports, showing his high level of intelligence and innate ability. Abilities Physical Prowess Overall Abilities: * Enhanced Strength: 'Even without the use of his quirk, Mako possesses a large amount of natural physical strength. How he attained this strength is largely a mystery as of now although he has attributed it to, "Intense training as a child". * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Similar to his strength, he is able to tank hits. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Due to the nature of his quirk, Mako has developed lightning-quick reflexes. * '''Enhanced Speed: ' * '''Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Quirk Thundering One: Thundering One is a unique Emitter Quirk, that gives Mako the ability to create and control the element known as Electricity or Lightning. Mako is able to generate electricity from any part of his body, going as far as completely coating himself in electricity which further enhances all of his physical abilities and give rise to even greater abilities. He also has the ability to regulate the maximum voltage of his electricity as well, up to a current maximum of 2 million volts. *'1, 2 Million Volt Lightning' (1/2,1,2百万 ･ 雷光 Hyakuman Raikō): Mako releases a standard lightning bolt usually from either the palm of his hand or an extended finger, as the name suggests the charge of the bolt can vary in voltage. The varying names for each voltage charge ** 百万 is "Hyakuman" (literally "million"). ** 二百万 is "Nihyakuman" (literally "2 million"). * Fist of Thunder '(雷の拳 ''Kaminari no Ken): Mako engulfs either one or both of his fists in electricity and charges at his opponent to deal a electricity punching blow. ** 'Thunder Barrage '(弾幕 Kaminari Danmaku): Same concept as the Fist of Thunder except its a series of punches and kicks that are coated in electricity. * 'Thunder God's Deadly Aura '(雷神の致死霊気 Raijin no Chishi Reiki ''): A special kind of electrical attack that is intend to be use to hit a wide area around Mako, After concentrating and storing a large amount electricity into his body, Mako releases all of the store electricity in a big destructive blast that covers a wide area up to 10 feet (3.5m) away from his body, electricity everyone in the area. * '''Descent of the Raiju '(降臨の雷獣'' Raiju no kōrin''): Mako encases one of his with a high voltage of electricity during the middle of a kick and launches it in the direction of his opponent, during which the electricity will shape itself into the head of a giant wolf known as the Raiju. baring it's fang. The Raiju (Thunder beast) is legendary creature associated with thunderstorms in Japanese Mythology. Fighting Style Stats '''Equipment Battles Quotes Trivia Mako's main theme is Naruto - Loneliness (RŮDE Remix) *Battle Theme: One Piece OST - Spirited Swordsman Zoro *Non-anime Battle Theme: Mark Petrie - Aurora References Category:BlackRosez Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students